Shooting for the Bunny
by swimgirl99
Summary: Diana is sick and tired of Drake. Finally, she makes a bet. If he wins, she doesn't bother him. If she wins, she confiscates his guns. There's a catch to the bet, though... What will Diana do to win? What's the catch? Read and review to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I don't own Gone, Hunger, Drake, Diana, Jack, or the Easter Bunny. If I did, do you think I would be on fan fiction? No. I would be shut up in my office, working on my next book. Rated K+ because if you're any younger than the age limit, you probably shouldn't be reading these books anyway. Thank's so much to lark grace for helping me come up with a title (however cheesy). Enjoy the story. Happy (very late) Easter!**

Diana p.o.v.

Diana was sick and tired of Drake Merwin. He had been romping around Coates for the past week, being his usual annoying self, and in result every single unlocked room had been used for target practice with his guns. She had to admit, she hadn't been to upset when he shot a smiley face into Caine's front door, but when he started shooting rounds at her dorm room, it had been the last straw.

"Drake, you idiot, find something useful to do instead of using people's doors as targets!" If he'd been bothered by her name-calling-she did it almost every day anyway- he hadn't shown it.

"What do you suggest I do, then, if not practice? Fearless Leader has banned going outside of Coates, supposedly until he gets a plan, a.k.a. until he gets his tail out from under his legs from the last time Sammy whooped him, and I have to have a _little _fun, don't I?"

Diana had to admit it was boring staying inside, but if he kept shooting around at random, she was going to go insane. Then she had an idea.

"Drake, how do you feel about making a bet?"

He looked at her. His eyebrows looked like they were trying to jump off of his face. "You want to make a bet? With me?"

"Unless you know another Drake, yeah," I said, smirking.

"Ok. What kind?" "I bet that I can beat you, Drake Merwin, in a shooting contest."

His eyebrows rose even higher. "Are you serious? I could shoot a bug out of the sky in one round, and you're challenging _me _to a shooting challenge?" He laughed. "Oh, this is gonna be good. The terms?"

Diana smirked. "This is something that even _your _brain should be able to process. There's a bull's-eye target. We each get one shot to get the bullet as close to the middle as we can. If I win, you have to put your guns away until Caine says different. If you win, you can keep on 'practicing'. Simple as that."

Drake smirked at her. "That's all your giving me? The right to keep doing what I'm doing? No. We need to add something else." He thought for a minute. Diana could practically see the gears turning in his head. "I've got it!"

"Oh, joy."

Drake ignored her. "Whoever loses has to wear a bunny suit and hop into Perdido Beach-without Caine's permission, of course-and distribute Easter eggs." As an afterthought, he added, "And the other person gets to put it all on video."

Diana smirked. "You're confident in yourself. Too confident, I might add."

Drake retaliated, "We'll see about that. Tomorrow, at six?"

"In the courtyard."

As Drake walked away, he called over his shoulder. "Better start working on your bunny hop!"

Diana smirked. Drake was so clueless sometimes-scratch that, all the time. The poor little boy had no idea what was going on. It would have been enough for him to stop shooting, of course. But the bunny suit would be fun too. Tomorrow would come fast, though. She needed to get to work on her plan-and fast-if she didn't want to look like Peter Cottontail by the next night. She snuck up the stairs-careful not to be spotted by Drake-and barged into Computer Jack's room.

"I need you to help me with something."

****

**Cliff hanger! How does Jack mean something in Diana's plan? Why is Diana so confident? Keep reading to find out! Read and Review please! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I am SO SO SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for not updating. I have an excuse. School. And writer's block. I don't own Gone. And, since she didn't see it before, lark grace, I will put it in all caps for you. LARKGRACE CAME UP WITH THE TITLE! Ok, now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Diana p.o.v. (again)<p>

All the careful planning was done. She had done everything to make her plan go perfectly, and now it was time.

"Oh, Draaake? Are you here?" she called.

"I'm coming. You are so going down! Get ready to hoppity- hop- hop down the bunny trail!"

"We'll see about that," she muttered. "Since when do people say 'hoppity- hop- hop?"

"Since now."

She shrugged. "Fair enough. OK, so the targets are over there, by the wall." She pointed at the two targets, trying to hide a smirk.

"You know the rules. Each person gets one shot at their target, standing 100 feet back. Whoever hits it closest to the middle wins. Simple." With that, she took careful aim. Being careful to allow for the wind, she pointed the gun at the center and shot. Almost immediately, a hole appeared on the edge of the bull's-eye.

Drake raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Since when did you learn to shoot? Not that it matters, as I'm going to beat you, anyway."

"Suuuuuure you will. And I learned at the same time as any **SANE **person, when the FAYZ wall came up. Just shoot, bunny boy."

Drake turned his head away. "It would probably be a totally unsatisfying bet if I killed you now, so I'll pretend I didn't hear that." He then proceeded to leisurely raise his gun hand and take a shot at his target. His bullet barely hit the ring outside the bull's-eye. His eyes popped out of his head. "Bu-wha-huh-how? How did you beat me? I demand a redo!"

Diana smirked openly now. "Now, now, Drake. You know only get one shot. You can't redo the bet, either," she said, anticipating what he would say next. "By the way, I think part of the bet was for you to give me all your weapons?" she said innocently."Give me that one, and I'll collect the rest later."

He chucked the pistol at her, saying some words that the author was _not_ happy about.

"Drake! This story is rated K+! If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all!"

Drake and Diana shouted back, "You can't tell us what to do! You're breaking the fourth wall!"

"Ah, shut up."

Diana rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, you owe me all your weapons. And I do mean ALL. The pistols, rifles, any other guns I haven't discovered yet, spear, darts, gun powder, atom bombs, and ugly Barbie dolls. Oh, and you might want to practice your bunny hop!"

Drake stomped away to the school, leaving Diana laughing and silently thanking Computer Jack for rigging the targets.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do you think? Horrible? Awesome? Disturbing? Please let me know. I absolutely love reviews. I'll probably update faster, since it's summer (praise the lord) but with me, you can never be sure. Don't worry, you will see the bunny suit soon. Peace!<strong>


End file.
